League of Nations Overview
Time lines of the league 1919 - 1920 Treaty of Versailles The League structures 1. Coucil 2. Assembly first meeting in 1920. 3. The Secretariat 4. Departments - International Court of Justice - International Labour Organisation 5. Commissions - Mandates - Disarmament The Draft Treaty of Mutual Assistance (1924) The Geneva Protocol (1924-1925) Early attempts at Peacekeeping (1920 - 1925) Early League Successes: 1. The Aaland Islands (1920 - 1921) 2. Mosul (1923 - 1924) 3. Greek-Bulgarian clash (1925) 4. Plebiscites The conference of Ambassadors Early League failures 1. Poland's seizure of Vilna (1920) 2. The Russo - Polish War (1920 - 1921) 3. The Greek - Turkish War (1920 - 1923) 4. Lithuania's Seizure of Memel (1923) 5. The Corfu Incident (1923) The Ruhr Crisis (1923) - The French and Belgians occupy the Ruhr - Germany's Hyper-inflation - Germany and France look to negotiate The Dawes Plan, August 1924. Locarno Conference (1925) The Pact of Paris (1928) The Young Plan (1929) The Hoover Moratorium (1931) and Lausanne Conference (1932) Manchuria Incident, 1931 - 1933 Abyssinia 1935 - 1936. League of Nations In the early twentieth century the people of the world had suffered a lot from the First World War, they come to the point of having an international organization for preventing future wars. In Paris peace Conference Woodrow Wilson the president of USA expressed his idea of creating the League on Nations, aimed on bringing worldwide peace . His Idea was supported by most of the member countries of the peace conference. The league was composed of some important institutions which made it enough strong for achieving its goals. But was the league failed or succeed in its target? In 1918 when the major countries of the world saw the bad result of the First World War, on their countries and particularly in Europe. They wanted to come out of this problem and the only way they sought was bringing security and stability in the countries of the world. Woodrow Wilson helped a lot at this point, the League was created, upon his idea. The main aim of the league was to bring peace across the world, progress in disarmament, and to protect from the mandated territories. Which was greatly appreciated by most of the conference members in Versailles treaty , and that marked the foundation of the league. The League of Nations was a components of five major institutions which was performing all the affaires related to the league. First was Council, high rank delegates and major decision makers. These delegates were elected by the members of Assembly, and their terms were for three years. Second was Assembly, which formed the main body of the league and was composed of delegates whom meet annually. Third was the Secretariat, which was preparing all the reports and records of the league's occupations. Fourth was departments which was composed of Permanent Court of Justice, which was composed of Judges and international disputes were referred to them, the International Labour Organization, which was assigned for the social and economical issues. Fifth was commissions (Mandates and Disarmament). The League failed in some points as it couldn't bring collective security through the world. Was not able to progress the disarmament totally among all the European countries. It couldn't attracted the attention of some major powers as USA which was refused by the senates of USA. In 1930s it was ignored by some countries as Japan and Italy. The league also failed because Sanction and Embargoes didn't work in some points. But the league was not totally failure it had sensible achievements as: solving the disputes among the countries, bringing short term security in Europe which helped European countries to develop quickly in terms of economic. In the middle of twentieth century United Nations which is one of the worlds famous organization has emerged from the League of Nations, which also confirm the league's success. The league was established in the early twentieth century based on idea of Woodrow Wilson for the betterment of the world. How ever the league had a good constitutions but it failed in some points, later on it proved that the league of Nations laid the foundation of today's United Nation.